Brother Of Mine
by TwitterBug
Summary: Sam and Dean are searching for their father after he disappears after a hunt.While searching the discover feelings they should never feel for each other.One night of bliss makes things awkward , but what if they had been lied to their entire lives?
1. The Beginning

DISCLAIMER---I OWN NOTHING----RIGHTS BELONG TO SOMEONE GREATER THAN ME---SAM AND DEAN SLASH---DON'T LIKE/DON'T READ---CONTAINS INCEST (NOT THAT I CONDONE SUCH BEHAVIOR , BUT LET'S FACE IT , SUPERNATURAL HAD TWO GORGEOUS CHARACTERS AND IT WOULD TAKE AWAY FROM THE STORY IF THEY WEREN'T TRUE TO THEIR ORIGINAL SELVES AT LEAST IN THE BASICS)---AND BRIEF PERIODS OF HOT SEX , CONSTANT FOUL LANGUAGE AND DEMON KILLING---PLEASE ENJOY......

A/N---THIS IS BASICALLY SUPERNATURAL COMPLETE WITH DEMON KILLING AND TRAVELING CROSS COUNTRY , BUT WITH THE ADDED BONUS OF DEAN AND SAM HAVING SEX. BESIDES YOU KNOW YOU WOULDN'T MIND SEEING JENSEN ACKLES AND JARED PADALECKI GOING AT IT.

Beginnings

DPOV

The past haunted me. Hell , it haunted my whole family. What was left of it. That night long ago changed our lives dramatically. Sammy was only six months old that night. Our mother walked into his room and never walked out. Dad had told us numerous times about that fateful night. He had fallen asleep downstairs , watching tv. Mom had heard Sammy crying and went to check on him. Dad awoke to her screaming and ran to the room. All he found at first was Sammy laying in the crib. Then his worst nightmare. Mom pinned to the ceiling , flames bursting from her body. engulfing the entire room.

He handed Sammy to me and I took him outside. That was the last we had seen of our mother and that house. Dad became a machine after that. He leaned the ugly truth behind the world. Demons were real , not just the stuff of nightmares. That was when he decided that revenge was top priority. From then on he trained us to be hunters. To seek out the evil in the world and destroy it. All the while searching for the one that had killed our mother. We were taking them out one by one and gathering anything we could on the son of a bitch that killed her. It was a lifetime job.

After the fire , Dad had assigned me one permanent job. Take care of Sammy. We had begun to lead a nomadic life. While other kids learned about history or math , we learned how to kill demons and run credit card scams. We were street smart and skilled at what we did. The list of crimes between us could probably reach to the moon. After a while you stop counting. We had been living this life for sixteen years now. Sammy was twenty and I was nearing twenty four. Dad used to leave us with fellow hunters , but we had reached that age where we were able to look after ourselves. So dad would roll us into a new town and he'd be off in the night , fighting some evil thing. Sam and I stayed at the motel and occupied ourselves.

We had attended school through the years , but home school was easier. Especially when you were only in town for a week. Sam was always better at school than I was. I preferred killing demons to cracking an algerbra book. We always seemed to be opposites. I was taller than him. Dirty blond hair and green eyes. Sammy had longer brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Sometimes I found it hard to recognize the Winchester traits in Sammy. Others , I could swear we were twins. I had grown to love the life while Sam hated it with a passion. Either way it was a job and the job came first.

Dad had dumped us in a flea-bag motel and left on hunt. We offered to go with him , but he was adament about keeping us away. That was three weeks ago and we were worried. It was a simple job that should have been done in a few days. A woman in white in the next town over. Find the body , salt and burn the bones. _End of problem. _Yet he had disappeared. We had searched the town and come up empty. Like he fell off the face of the earth. Every contact we had couldn't give us a clue. I was starting to think that the son of a bitch demon that took our mother had come to get revenge for the lifelong hunt on his ass. So me and Sammy were in the same damn motel searching for the slightest lead to find him.

"Dean , I don't know where else to look. We have nothing to go on." Sam's voice pierced my thoughts.

"I know Sam. It doesn't make any sense. He took care of the bitch , but after that...not a clue." I told him. We had been going in circles. Sam was about to say something else when my phone cut him off. I dove for it.

"Hello." I answered.

"Dean. I got a lead." Bobby Singer's voice came through the phone. He had been a friend for years. Another hunter that dad had met early on. He had crossed the country , searching out hunters to learn everything he could about the trade. _Anything to get the demon._

"What you got , Bobby?" I asked , anxious for any news.

"A buddy of mine in Dix , Nebraska saw John. Said that he was weird. Twitchy almost. There was a job , but he left without even looking into it." Bobby relayed.

"That doesn't sound like dad. He never leaves a job." I told him honestly.

"I know Dean. The way it sounds , John isn't himself. He may be possessed." Bobby offered as explanation. _It was lame. _We had learned years ago that possession is a nasty bitch. We had a protection charm tattooed on us after that. Possession was impossible.

"Bobby , we all have charms tattooed on us. There's _no_ way." I informed him.

"Really? That's pretty smart , actually. I don't know what to tell you then." Bobby said.

"Well , neither do I." I said.

"At least you have a destination now." Bobby offered as condolence. It was weak at best. Though it was better that what we had before.

"Keep us posted." I told him and hung up.

"Pack it up , Sammy. Bobby got a lead. We're headed to Nebraska." I told Sam. Thirty minutes later we were packed and driving down the highway. _God , I love my car. _The Impala was my baby. Ironically , it was one of the only things I had ever gotten from my father. He wasn't the gift-giving kind. It took us just over fourteen hours to reach Dix. It was a shit hole little town. Population , 267. Although I got a kick out of the name , _Dix._ We found a cheap motel and started digging. Bobby's contact filled us in on his sighting and the job. It was no wonder the population was low. Fifteen deaths in a month. We took on the job.

I was stuck at the computer once again digging through reports when Sammy returned from a dinner run. Greasy food was a staple in our diets. He walked in about the same time I got a break.

"How's it coming?" he asked , dropping the burger in front of me.

"They all disappeared on the same road. It also goes back fifty years. Always this month , every year. Twenty total. We have five to go before it's done for the year." I told him as we ate. He looked thoughtful throughout dinner. When we were finished we decided to get a fresh start in the morning. I was climbing into bed when Sam walked out the bathroom after his shower.

It was the weirdest fucking thing. I was captivated by the sight. Now I've been a pussy man all my life , but for once I realized how handsome Sam really was. He had the towel wrapped around his waist , hanging loosely on his hips. Water trickling down his torso. Tanned abs glistening in the light. _What the fuck was wrong with me?!?!?!_ I shook my head to clear the thoughts. Not only was I checking out a _dude_ , but that dude happened to be my _brother._ I always said I was going to hell. This just solidified my ticket. I plopped down in the bed and faced the wall. I heard Sam crawl into his and soon his snores followed. I could only lay there , trying to decifer what the hell was happening to me. Most importantly was the fact that I was _rock hard_ after that little episode. After hours of endless thoughts I finally drifted off to sleep only to dream of the very same bizarre scene.

The next morning came all too soon. The thoughts from the night before had bounced around my head the entire time. Now I felt as though I hadn't slept a wink. I was still confused as hell , but we had a fucking job to do. Rule number one was that personal shit stayed out of the way on a hunt. It would get you killed in a minute. I pushed the thoughts to the back of my mind and we headed out to talk to the locals. That was a shitty part of the job. Listening to these poor saps that had lost someone. Knowing that they were dead and you couldn't offer anything to them as comfort. By nightfall we were ready to hit the road. We drove out to the spot of the disappearances and waited.

After an hour of looking around we spotted the first freaky thing. An orchard on the side of the road. Not freaky in itself , but the fucking walking scarecrow was a major freak show. We made it back to the car and into town. This was some freaky shit alright. Sammy found the info we needed. Apparently it was an old world God. The townspeople sacrificed poor souls to keep the town thriving every year. Fucking backwoods assholes! All we had to do was find the tree that had been brought here from the old country and torch the motherfucker. Easy enough. _Yeah right._ Like it ever goes smoothly.

We pulled up to the orchard again. Sammy had the fuel and I had the lighter. Essental tools to take down the evil shits we came across frequently. Stalking through the damn orchard , in search of a certain fucking tree. About the time Sammy finds the fucking thing , the damn walking Oz impostor finds my ass.

"Sammy , douse the fucking tree!" I screamed , dodging Mr. Hay.

"Got it , Dean. Where's the lighter?" Sammy screamed back. I tried to pry the damn lighter out my pocket while staying out of killing range of the walking hay bale. Finally , I dug it out.

"Sammy!" I yelled to get his attention and tossed the lighter to him. He lit the tree up and the fucker burst into flames , but not before he threw me into the nearest tree. I screamed as a broken branch pierced my leg. _God dammit! _That was gonna leave a mark. We made our way back to the motel. Once inside , I stripped my jeans off to inspect the wound. Blood was pouring down my leg now that my jeans were gone. _Shit!_

"Here , let me look at it." Sammy said as he pushed me on the bed. Getting down on his knees he leaned forward to get a good look at the wound. He got up to grab the first aid kit that we had put together years ago.

"Looks deep. I'm gonna clean it and then stitch it up." Sammy explained as he grabbed the things required to do the job.

"Whatever. Just do it." I growled out as he poured the alcohol on it. _That shit burns! "Fuck!"_ I hissed out through clenched teeth.

"Sorry." Sammy said.

He set to getting it completely clean to avoid infection. As I watched him work the fucked up thoughts returned. He was positioned between my legs and that invoked certain images. Images of him knelt in front of me , my dick surrounded by those pink lips of his , floated through my mind. I tried to push them away. This was _so many_ levels of wrong , but my mind refused to obey. I could feel my erection forming even as I tried to restrain it before Sam noticed. Luck was not on my side as I looked down and noticed he had stopped what he was doing. His eyes focused on my crotch where my dick was at full attention. He looked up and locked eyes with me.

"Dean..." he managed. I tried to read his face. It was a look that I didn't recognize. Panicked , I tried to think of anyway to explain this.

"Sam....I..." was as far as I got in my genius explanation. I was at a loss. Not able to look him in the eye , I laid my head back and stared at the ceiling. Trying once again to get rid of the offending erection. Then I felt Sam's hand run hesitantly up my leg. I snapped my head back down to look at him. He was staring intently at my erection as his hand got closer. I was frozen. On one hand it was so wrong , but on the other... It was sending sparks of electricity straight to my dick. Involuntarily , it twitched. I heard a moan escape Sam's lips. Then his hand covered my now painfully hard cock. I had never felt this good. The scores of women before had never elicited such a feeling.

Sam curled his fingers into a fist around my cock. It was my turn to moan. His eyes snapped up to mine , a question burning in them. I knew the question. _Do you want me to continue? _The question was easy , the answer was hard. The feelings were warring inside me. He slowly gave my cock a single pump and that was it. The battle was lost. I reached down and hooked my arms under his , pulling him up to my level. I crashed my lips to his. Tongues battled for dominance , Sam finally giving in. I scooted back on the bed , bringing him with me. He settled between my legs. I had no real idea what we were going to do , but at that moment I really didn't give a fuck.

Sam leaned back and stoked my cock again. My breath hitched as he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of my boxers. Once they were off I reached for his jeans. Stripping him completely in seconds. He settled once again between my legs. It was a jumble of actions. Each of us rocking into the other. Cocks rubbing together in bliss. Kissing heatedly. It was overload. I was close. Sam pulled back for air and I latched on to his neck. Nipping and kissing the skin there.

_"Dean , fuck!" _Sam groaned out. He was close to. The friction was heavenly , but it wasn't enough.

_"Faster , Sam. Please..."_ I moaned into his neck. He grunted and rocked his hips faster. _Then I was there._ At the edge and I wasn't able to hang on any longer.

_"Fuck I'm cumming Sam!"_ I screamed out as cum shot between us. My cock twitching with every burst. Then I felt Sam tense above me.

_"Oh God , Dean. I'm cumming!"_ Sam growled out and I felt his warm cum shoot on my abdomen. It was the hottest thing that I had ever experienced. Exhausted , Sam collapsed onto me. I was still blissed out from the hardest orgasm I had ever experienced. My mind wasn't able to even begin processing what had just happened. I finally came back down. It could have been hours for all I knew. Scared out of my mind at what we had just done I resolved to figure it out tomorrow. For tonight I just wrapped my arms around Sam and passed out.


	2. The Morning After

DISCLAIMER---I OWN NOTHING----RIGHTS BELONG TO SOMEONE GREATER THAN ME---SAM AND DEAN SLASH---DON'T LIKE/DON'T READ---CONTAINS INCEST (NOT THAT I CONDONE SUCH BEHAVIOR , BUT LET'S FACE IT , SUPERNATURAL HAD TWO GORGEOUS CHARACTERS AND IT WOULD TAKE AWAY FROM THE STORY IF THEY WEREN'T TRUE TO THEIR ORIGINAL SELVES AT LEAST IN THE BASICS)---AND BREIF PERIODS OF HOT SEX , CONSTANT FOUL LANGUAGE AND DEMON KILLING---PLEASE ENJOY......

A/N---THIS IS BASICALLY SUPERNATURAL COMPLETE WITH DEMON KILLING AND TRAVELING CROSS COUNTRY , BUT WITH THE ADDED BONUS OF DEAN AND SAM HAVING SEX. BESIDES YOU KNOW YOU WOULDN'T MIND SEEING JENSEN ACKLES AND JARED PADALECKI GOING AT IT.

The Morning After

DPOV

The next morning came to fast for me. I had the events of last night running through my head even when I was asleep. I felt dead tired , but that wasn't the worst of it. No , the feelings that came with the actions from before were the worst. I had enjoyed every single moment of the damn thing. Yet , in my heart I knew that it was wrong. We were brothers. It was illegal most everywhere. On top of that my thoughts shifted to dad. What would he think about this incident? He would hate me. I was the oldest. I was supposed to look after Sammy , not molest him. I panicked at the thoughts streaming through my head. Sammy was curled into my side and I hated to wake him. Afraid to face the cold , hard truth , but I needed to get away. I pushed him to the side and made a beeline for the bathroom. As I shut the door behind me I caught the bewildered look on his face.

I knew that he was confused , but I needed time to think. Of what to say. What to do. I had committed the worst act known to man. Incest. Even worse , I enjoyed it. My body deemed fit to betray me. I could feel my erection growing as I thought of the things that we had done the night before. _How do we come back from this? Can anyone look their brother in the eye after acts like that?_ **Dammit!** I was screwed. We couldn't go back. We weren't going forward. That left the only option that I had perfected. _Avoidence._

An hour later I worked up the courage to return to the room. Sammy was seated on the bed , but I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eye. I saw out the corner of my eye that his head snapped up at the sound of the door. Still , I couldn't find the courage. I grabbed the keys to the Impala and was out the door before he could utter a word. I found the nearest bar and drowned my problems with a couple of beers. A few hours later I returned. Still not completely endowed with courage , but enough to face the awkward conversation that was sure to take place the minute I walked through the door. Taking a deep breath I entered the room. Sammy hadn't moved.

"Sammy , about last night...." I tried to find the words , but what were the right words for this situation? He hadn't said a word. I chanced a glance at him. He was sitting ram-rod straight. Staring at the wall. Then I looked closer. His entire body was shaking. I walked toward him to see why. Tears were streaming down his face , had been for awhile.

"Sammy...are you okay?" I asked , suddenly fearful that he had discovered that he couldn't be near me. That I had given him cause to fear me. I kneeled in front of him , desperate to understand the reasons behind his actions.

"Dean...I'm sorry." He said. That was the most confusing phrase that had ever come from his mouth. What did he have to be sorry for? I was the one that let it happen. My feelings had gotten the better of me and allowed me to molest my own brother.

"Sammy , you have _nothing_ to apologize for." I told him. It was the god's honest truth. I was the one who needed to beg forgiveness.

"Yes , I do. I started it last night. I kept on after that...I..." Sammy managed to spit out before he broke down. Sobs wracking his entire body. It looked painful even. I needed to set this right.

"Sammy...I started it. I got..._excited._ Besides I let you continue. I had the thoughts before that. Please don't blame yourself." I pleaded with him to understand. This was my burden to bear. My sin to banish.

"Dean , what do you mean about thoughts before?" Sammy asked. Right. _He would pick up on that._

"Nothing. Look , we forget it. It never happened. Okay?" I tried to find the phrase that would comfort him. He starred at me like I had grown three heads. The silence grew and I studied his face. Then it was blank. He had wiped all emotion away. _I was scared._ He had never done that.

"Fine." Was all he said. I still understood the words that he with held. The conversation was over. I guess he had learned from the best. We were gone that day. In every sense of the term. We left the town and the room and the people we had been.

It had been weeks since that conversation and every one since was filled with unimportant things. We never spoke of anything other than the job. It was festering below the surface. One day it was going to burst. We kept our distance. Never touching. Life had become a game of rules. The object was to not break them. I still felt those feelings , but I surpressed them whenever they came. We were bitter more and more. Every day added to it. Then it all came crashing down. Dad had sent us to work a haunting in an abandoned asylum. That was where the truth would fight it's way to the surface.

We had gathered all the info. The doc that ran the place had treated the patients like guinea pigs. So one night they rioted. Killed the staff and each other. The survivors were moved and the asylum closed. Only they never found all the bodies. Including the good doc's. We geared up for a night of ghost busting. Walking in the doors , it gave you a cold feeling. A sure sign that there's evil around. It chilled you to the bone.

The walls were covered in mold and mildew. The smell of it burned my nostrils. Faded blood stains littered the floor. The patients had gotten their revenge all right. Kids had left their mark over the years. Tagged any available space. The power had long been disconnected. The whole place screamed creepy. We split up. Those bodies needed to be found and burned. Then she was there. The ghost of a girl in a bloody , tattered gown. Yet she didn't scream danger. She closed the distance between us and whispered in my ear.

_"Basement....secret lab..."_ Just like that she was gone. Now I needed to find Sammy and get to the basement. I looked on every floor. He was no where to be found. The basement was the only place left. I headed down. It lived up to the nightmare you would imagine it to be. Dark and dank. Rusted pipes snaked overhead and water dripped in the distance. Old medical equipment served as a reminder of what had once been. I found the hidden door. There in the middle of the room was Sammy.

"Sammy , where the hell have you been?" I yelled at him. He had me worried.

_"Like you give a damn."_ He replied. His voice was cold and even. It had been like this since the incident , but this had a different feel to it. He turned to face me , gun pointed straight at me.

"Why would you think that?" I asked , still unsure of his intentions.

_"You brush me off after what happened and expect me to be like you. Cold and closed off. So what am I supposed to think?"_ He said.

"It doesn't mean I don't care. I never should have let it happen. I messed things up between us." I told him.

"_You never even asked how I felt about it. I wanted it. Have for a long time , but you don't give a damn. It's always about you , never anyone else."_ He said. Blood was running down his lip. _Something was wrong._ The doc had gotten to him. He was going to kill me then himself if I didn't do something. Then he took me by surprise. He pulled the trigger. Thank god it was loaded with rock salt. I picked myself up off the ground. Throwing punches and finally getting the opportunity. I hit him over the head. He was out cold.

I found the cabinet that they had stuffed the doc into. I salted and started to light the bones when he appeared. I managed to throw the match before he threw me across the room. It lit and the doc was gone. I dragged my body over to Sammy. He was coming to. It was morning when we made it out of the place. Standing there awkwardly by the car.

The words that he had spoken were burned into my mind. He had wanted this. It still didn't matter though. It was still wrong. We stood there , neither knowing what to say. The silence dragged on. _What could we say? I love you more than I should. I want to fuck your brains out._ None of it was right. It wouldn't repair the rift that had formed between us. Despite it all , I still wanted him like_ that._

"Dean...what I said in there...I meant it." Sammy spoke quietly.

"I know. I want this to , but it isn't _right_. We are _brothers." _I told him. The hurt was clear as he listened to the words that spilled out of my mouth.

"We can do this and no one has to know." He offered. It was so tempting. Yet I knew that we would know. Somehow someone would find out. Secrets never stay that way forever. Then again my heart ached at the distance between us. Truth was that it felt right in my heart. My head was the one that reminded me constantly that it was wrong. What the hell? I was going there anyway , might as well do it happy. I closed the distance between us. Both physically and emotionally.

It was a different kiss than before. It was slow and filled with the emotions we had been surpressing for so long. It was my own personal heaven. The feel of Sam's hot tongue tangled with mine. It reminded me quickly that I hadn't had release since that night. I was suddenly consumed with a desire to get back to the room. I broke the kiss and climbed in the car. We were on each other the minute we walked in the room.

Clothes were ripped off. Hands roamed free. Heat was building in my stomach. My dick strained painfully in my jeans. Then we were naked. I pushed Sam onto the bed and was kissing ever piece of flesh I could reach. This was the time for more than what we did before. Yet not for the furthest we could go. Neither was ready for _that._ I worked my way down till I was eye to eye with Sam's hard cock. Then in one move he was engulfed in my mouth. The taste was unlike any other. It was pure Sam. I worked my tongue as I bobbed up and down. Sam was moaning incoherently. Then without warning I felt his hot cum shooting into my mouth , down my throat. It wasn't disgusting like I had thought it would be. It was my new drug.

Sam surprised me by flipping me around and returning the favor. It was the best blow job I had ever had. When it was all said and done , we slept the best we had since that morning. True there were things that still needed to be said. There would be time for that tomorrow. Tonight was about us. Being happy without worrying about the outside world. Content in each others arms. Dreaming of a safe place to be who we wanted to be. _Lovers , brothers._ Where there was no wrong in our love. Simply one word described the feeling. _Home._


	3. Caught In The Act

DISCLAIMER---I OWN NOTHING----RIGHTS BELONG TO SOMEONE GREATER THAN ME---SAM AND DEAN SLASH---DON'T LIKE/DON'T READ---CONTAINS INCEST (NOT THAT I CONDONE SUCH BEHAVIOR , BUT LET'S FACE IT , SUPERNATURAL HAD TWO GORGEOUS CHARACTERS AND IT WOULD TAKE AWAY FROM THE STORY IF THEY WEREN'T TRUE TO THEIR ORIGINAL SELVES AT LEAST IN THE BASICS)---AND BREIF PERIODS OF HOT SEX , CONSTANT FOUL LANGUAGE AND DEMON KILLING---PLEASE ENJOY......

A/N---THIS IS BASICALLY SUPERNATURAL COMPLETE WITH DEMON KILLING AND TRAVELING CROSS COUNTRY , BUT WITH THE ADDED BONUS OF DEAN AND SAM HAVING SEX. BESIDES YOU KNOW YOU WOULDN'T MIND SEEING JENSEN ACKLES AND JARED PADALECKI GOING AT IT.

Trouble In Paradise

DPOV

The next morning was...well , there were so many words for it. I couldn't really settle on just one. It was beautiful , amazing , wonderful. Also it was awkward and strange. Things were at a constant struggle. On one hand it was so perfect it would trump heaven. On the other it was still unbelievably messed up. We had things that needed to be worked out. I wasn't really looking forward to that conversation. Time was up though. It needed to come out before some other evil nasty used the info against us again.

"Sammy , we needed to talk about this." I told him. The look of fear was clear on his angelic face.

"Sure." He said. _Looks like I would have to start this._

"I want this with you , I do. But we are_ brothers_ and even if we don't care what the world thinks , what about _dad?"_ I brought up the man that posed a problem to our bliss.

"I know. Dad wouldn't exactly be jumping for joy." Sammy joked.

"Exactly. He might even shoot us." I told him. _It was a possibility._ Dad wasn't exactly known for being rational.

"Well , we'll just have to burn that bridge when we get there." Sammy said. I guess it was the best I could ask for. I just nodded my head. At that moment my phone beeped indicating a text message. I grabbed it and opened the box.

_One new message_

_From: Unknown_

_42 N , -106 W_

I knew that it was from dad. At least he was alive. He wanted us to work a job. I tossed the phone to Sammy so he could read the message and pulled the laptop into my lap. I searched for the place the coordinates pointed to. Casper , Wyoming. Well , that was our next stop then. I moved on to the local news sites to get an idea of what we were after. It didn't take long. It seemed that the town had a rise in deaths and violence. We packed up and headed out. Fifteen hours later we were there.

It was like every other town in America. At least on the surface. Then the creepy started. The phones were out. It was like we were suddenly thrust onto an island. No way of communicating to the outside world. Then the people went crazy. Neighbors killed each other in sudden bouts of anger. Sammy and I wound up with a few people in a doctor's office. Constantly on alert for someone who wanted to get in. The pieces started to fall together when one of the people with us went rouge. She attacked Sammy , mixing their blood. The doc tested her blood , looking for an explanation. Sulfur was laced in the blood. Demons leave behind sulfur. They were planning something._ Something big._

Then the streets were empty. No one was left , but us. Even the body of the woman disappeared. It was strange. The blood cleared up. No trace was left. They were covering there tracks. It made no sense. We decided to leave. You can't kill what isn't there. We gave one guy a ride. Jonesy. We made it out of town and stopped for a bathroom break. Still weary of the man we bought water and added a little holy water to it. _No point in_ _being careless._ He swallowed it down and screamed in pain as steam poured from his mouth. He was possessed.

Sammy started the exorcism rites. Then he stopped screaming long enough to talk. It wasn't the most pleasant information. In fact it was the most disturbing we had ever heard. It helped though. It explained things from the past. Why our mother had to die. The reason the demons are always after us. It was one step closer to finding that bastard and sending his ass back to hell.

_"I'll enjoy it when you're on our side! Then we'll see what happens. Yellow-eyes thinks your special. You'll help bring about the end." _He said then he was gone. Back to hell where he belonged. The info was there now though. The demon wanted Sammy for an apocalypse. That was certain. It also made life a little more scary. They expected him to turn sides. Then it was all clear. The reason the demon had come that night wasn't random. He had picked Sammy._ It was time to find dad._

We made it to a hotel to rest for the night. Sammy was unnerved. _Hell , anyone would be._ The fact that you are told that you are destined to end the world weighs heavy on you. No matter who you are. He looked so lost , so guilty. Like it was all his fault. I wanted to comfort him. I needed to do it. When we found dad moments between us would disappear. That was for sure. Even if we had decided to accept his reaction this new info put us on the back burner. The war was more important.

"Sam , come here baby." I told him and motioned for him to join me on the bed. He crawled in next to me like a defeated dog.

"Dean , it's all my fault. Mom died because he was after me." Sammy said in a strained voice.

"No , you can't blame yourself for the actions of that evil son of a bitch." I told him strongly. Sammy just nodded. I leaned down to kiss him softly. I wasn't about to push this is he wasn't up for it. He responded to me. Even deepend the kiss. He needed to be reassured that he was still good. I knew the perfect way to do that. I rolled us so that he was on top. My decision made , I started to undress him. Once we were both naked I reached into my bag and grabbed the bottle of lube. Sam looked at me confused.

"I want you to know that I love you and you will never be evil. That's why I want to do something for you. For _us._" I told him. Realization dawned on his face.

"I love you to , Dean , but you don't have to do this." He said. I shook my head.

"I want to. I want to feel you inside me. I want to give myself over to you. Sam , I want you to fuck me." I told him. He seemed to hesitate. So I took control. I smeared the lube over his hard cock and then applied it to my entrance. Sam stared at the action. I could tell that it was arousing though as his own erection twitched as he watched. When I was ready I guided him into me. The feeling was unbelievable. He filled me completely. I never wanted it to end. He started slow. Then when I was starting to get frustrated with his pace he sped up.

_"Oh god Dean....so fucking tight....ungh..."_ Sam panted as he thrust into me.

_"Does that feel good Sam...do you like fucking my ass?"_ I teased him , knowing that it would get him more excited. He thrusted harder at my words.

_"Fuck yes , Dean....I'm gonna cum in your tight little ass..."_ Sam said. He tilted my hips slightly and hit an all new spot. It was heaven. Every hit moved me closer to orgasm. I was barely hanging on. Then Sam took my cock in his hand and started jerking in time with his thrusts. That was it.

_"Fuck...I'm cumming Sam!!!"_ I screamed out as my orgasm tore through my body. I felt Sam tense above me.

_"Dean...oh fuck...." _Sam grunted and I felt his warm cum shooting into my ass. I swear I could have cum again. I was riding a high that I never wanted to come down from. We lay there , arms wrapped around each other. It was perfect.

"I love you , Sammy." I told him.

"I love you too , Dean." He replied. I tilted my head down and kissed him passionately. It was the best moment of my life. If the world ended that second , I would die a happy man. Nothing could destroy my good mood. I was in love with the most important person in my life and we were together. Nothing else mattered.

**"What the fuck is going on here?!?!?!" **I turned toward the voice. It was a voice that I knew all to well. _Dad._ He had a look of horror on his face. I had no clue what was going to happen next. I braced my self for what was coming , whatever it may be.

"Dad. I can explain." I said. It would be an awkward conversation at best. We were still holding each other and Sam was still buried in me.

"Would you give us a minute to get dressed." I asked. Dad looked ready to have a heart attack.

A/N--THE TOWN OF CASPER REALLY EXSISTS AND THOSE ARE THE COORDINATES , WELL CLOSE ENOUGH TO IT. THERE ARE A BUNCH OF NUMBERS THAT COME AFTER A DECIMAL POINT IN EACH SO I JUST ROUNDED IT OUT. ANTWAY DADDY CAUGHT THE BOYS....OH NO!!!! GIVE YOUR OPINION ON WHICH EPISODE I SHOULD INCLUDE NEXT....REVIEW PRETTY , PRETTY PLEASE...


	4. The Truth Revealed

DISCLAIMER---I OWN NOTHING----RIGHTS BELONG TO SOMEONE GREATER THAN ME---SAM AND DEAN SLASH---DON'T LIKE/DON'T READ---CONTAINS INCEST (NOT THAT I CONDONE SUCH BEHAVIOR , BUT LET'S FACE IT , SUPERNATURAL HAD TWO GORGEOUS CHARACTERS AND IT WOULD TAKE AWAY FROM THE STORY IF THEY WEREN'T TRUE TO THEIR ORIGINAL SELVES AT LEAST IN THE BASICS)---AND BREIF PERIODS OF HOT SEX , CONSTANT FOUL LANGUAGE AND DEMON KILLING---PLEASE ENJOY......

A/N---THIS IS BASICALLY SUPERNATURAL COMPLETE WITH DEMON KILLING AND TRAVELING CROSS COUNTRY , BUT WITH THE ADDED BONUS OF DEAN AND SAM HAVING SEX. BESIDES YOU KNOW YOU WOULDN'T MIND SEEING JENSEN ACKLES AND JARED PADALECKI GOING AT IT.

The Truth Revealed

DPOV

We got dressed as fast as possible. Dad waited outside. Neither of us wanted to have this conversation and that included dad. He looked ready to kill. Whether it was us or some evil thing we had no clue. I think it was safe to say that we were in danger at the moment. When we were finished I walked to the door and opened it. Not a word was uttered as dad made his way into the room and shut the door behind him. Well , _slammed_ was more appropriate.

"Now who wants to explain what I walked in on?" Dad asked as calmly as was possible. Which wasn't very much at the moment. I knew it would only get worse.

"It was my fault." I said. I had always protected Sammy and now was no different.

"I figured that. What _exactly_ was your fault?" Dad asked getting more agitated.

"We...I had sex with Sammy..." I trailed off lamely. Dad looked ready to blow a gasket , but he reined it in.

_"Why?"_ Was all he got out.

"It was a few days ago and I got...excited while he was patching me up and we did...stuff. After we got your message we came back here and I asked him to have sex with me." I finished. Leaving out as many details as possible. His control only went so far.

"Well , I guess I shouldn't be surprised that _you_ would corrupt your brother." Dad said angrily. At this Sammy spoke up.

"He didn't_ corrupt me _, dad. I love Dean and I want to be with him." Sammy said defiantly. Dad looked shocked at the statement.

"It's not right and no sons of mine will engage in such _filthy_ activities." Dad said in the tone that left no room to argue.

"It is_ my_ choice and I choose to be with Dean." Sammy said , standing up to him. I was slightly shocked at his determination.

"Sammy , you will obey me. This..._thing_...ends now." Dad yelled at him. I stepped between them before they came to blows.

"He's right dad. It's our choice." I told him.

"After this fight is over , you are no longer my sons. In fact I don't want to lay eyes on you till then. _If_ I decide to let you in on the fight." Dad said in a detached voice.

"That's not fair. We have every right to be in this fight." Sammy exclaimed.

"Why? Because of your mom? What would she think about _this?_" Dad said getting angry again.

"I think she would have loved us no matter what." Sammy said truthfully.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night. I'm leaving." Dad said and turned around , leaving , the door slamming behind him. I was shaken. It didn't go well , but at least no punches were thrown. Sammy and I crawled back into the bed and slept in each others arms.

The next morning the events of last night took a backseat to a new hunt. I was worried about the situation with dad , but there was a job to do. Besides if he couldn't accept me and Sammy then the hell with him. Sammy was looking up the info for the newest hunt.

"Found it. Petrey , Alabama. A small town. Only 68 people total. There's been a rash of usually good people committing crimes. In fact every suspect claims to have been elsewhere when the crime was committed." Sammy filled me in.

"What like a doppleganger?" I asked.

"More like a skin walker or shape shifter." Sammy said.

"Well , lets go check it out." I said and began packing up. We were on the road and to the town in no time. When Sammy said a small town he wasn't kidding. There was barely enough businesses to keep the town running. We went down the list of the suspects families and interviewed them one by one. Seemed that they left town on business only to return to find a significant other or family member tied and beaten. Even the victims couldn't deny that their attacker was said person. There was a clear pattern to the victims and we figured the creature was at the center of it. Either way it gave us the next target.

We searched the woods that the attacks surrounded and found an old shack. There were pieces of flesh scattered around , but no shifter. Figuring that it was stalking it's next victim we headed to watch the persons house. Hours into it a man arrived and walked inside. Alert and ready we waited for some sign that this was our shifter. The screams alerted us and we bolted out of the car. We were able to save the women , but the shifter escaped. We followed into the woods. I went one way , Sammy went the other. After half an hour I returned to the car and waited for Sammy.

He walked out of the woods unharmed. Deciding that we weren't going to get him tonight we headed to a motel. Sammy was quiet while we got a room. Once inside we needed to re-plan. Sammy took a seat on the bed.

"So I say we head to that shack tomorrow. That bastard is bound to show up sometime." I said as I gathered clothes to take a shower. I turned to walk to the bathroom , but Sammy was standing right behind me. I looked at him as he reached his hand up to caress my cheek. The action caused my dick to come to life. _God how I loved this man._ I closed my eyes and savored the contact. Next thing I felt was something hard make contact with my head and the lights went out.

I awoke god knows how much later to find myself in the shack. Sammy was walking around gathering things and noticed that I had come to. It dawned on me that the shifter must have captured Sammy when we were looking in the woods.

"Well , look who's finally awake." He said.

"Where's Sammy?" I asked. My head was pounding.

"Oh he's fine. For now." He said.

"Where is he you freaky son of a bitch?!" I yelled at him. If he hurt him I was gonna kill him slowly.

"I like that you are so concerned about where he is , but I think your missing a bigger issue here." He said , amused.

"What the hell are you blabbing about?" I asked , annoyed that he was fucking around with me.

"Well , dear Sammy is about to commit murder." He laughed.

"You motherfucker! Where is he? What did you do with him" I screamed , truly pissed now.

"Dean , you just can't get over that can you? Oh well , I'll be seeing you later." He said and walked out the door. I tried to get out of my binds. A groan floated from somewhere behind me.

"Sammy?" I asked.

"Dean...what happened?" Sammy's sweet voice filled my ears.

"Oh , thank god. That asshat stole your face and knocked me out. Are you tied up?" I asked , praying that one of us would be able to get free and kill that son of a bitch.

"Yeah , but it's kind of loose. There got it." He said and a minute later he walked around to me. It was so good to see his beautiful face. He untied me and the first thing I did was kiss him hard. He responded eagerly. Finally , we broke apart.

"Not that I don't enjoy doing that , but we need to get that fucker before you end up wanted for murder." I told him. We made our way back to the motel and grabbed the Impala. Then we cruised around town trying to find that creepy bastard. We finally came across a house surrounded by cops. Thinking ahead we got out to watch the show. I figured they couldn't blame Sammy if they saw him standing outside while the killer was inside.

Ten minutes later the cops were escorting the Sammy look a like to a squad car. I made it a point to talk to a nearby officer who looked a little taken aback when he saw the resemblance between the suspect and Sammy. All that mattered was that someone saw Sammy. I knew the shifter would be breaking out and we were going to be waiting for him. We parked behind the police station and were quickly rewarded when we spotted the shifter climbing out a window.

As quickly as possible we ran up behind him. I pulled the gun up and unloaded the clip into him. Once we were sure that he was dead we got out of there. We didn't go far though. The cops found the body in minutes and we went to the room to grab our gear and get the hell out of dodge. Now that we had taken care of the matter I was once again free to think about the situation with our dad. I knew how stubborn he could be and it was clear that the relationship was over. I briefly wondered what our other hunter friends would think. I knew that we wouldn't be easily accepted , but I wanted to at least have one ally.

We were cruising down an empty highway in the middle of the night with Sammy laid across the seat , his head in my lap. Life wasn't perfect , but Sammy made it all better. Though I couldn't help but think that it would be easier if we weren't related. Then again there's no point in wanting something that's never going to happen. Six hours later I pulled into a motel off the highway and spent the rest of the night in Sammy's arms. The problems would have to wait till later. Right now it was just me and Sammy. Maybe even us against the world.

_I had finally drifted off to sleep and was in the middle of the weirdest fucking dream. It was years ago. Before Sammy was born. My mother was laying in a bed with a man that I had never seen before. He was similar to dad , but the entire thing was confusing as hell. She turned to him and smiled. They were both naked under a sheet and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what they had just done. I seemed to be in a room or a closet. The room that they were in was familiar. It was my parents room , but the man didn't belong there. Suddenly my mother spoke._

_"We should get dressed. John's due in from work soon and we don't need to get caught." She said and pecked him on the lips before getting up to get dressed._

_"That's for sure. I'm surprised your son hasn't caught us yet." The man replied._

_"Well , let's thank god for small miracles." She said._

Next thing I knew I was sitting up in the bed wondering _what the hell_ that had been. _Surely it wasn't real?_ In the back of my mind I knew that it was a possibility. My parents had fought a few times before Sammy was concieved , but it was always about the lack of time they had. _Was it possible that my mother had an affair? _The fights had stopped once she learned she was pregnant and they had gotten back to normal. I wasn't sure what had happened back then , but there was one thing about the situation that stood out. _If my mother had an affair , then Sammy could_ _belong to that man and not dad._ If that was true then we wouldn't be doing anything wrong. I needed to find a way to figure out if we were related with out involving Sammy. _At least until I knew._

_REVIEWS ARE LOVE PEOPLE....LOVE ME LOTS...LOL...YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T RESIST THAT BUTTON DOWN THERE...BESIDES THE MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER THE NEXT CHAPTER COMES UP....  
_


	5. Can We Survive It?

DISCLAIMER---I OWN NOTHING----RIGHTS BELONG TO SOMEONE GREATER THAN ME---SAM AND DEAN SLASH---DON'T LIKE/DON'T READ---CONTAINS INCEST (NOT THAT I CONDONE SUCH BEHAVIOR , BUT LET'S FACE IT , SUPERNATURAL HAD TWO GORGEOUS CHARACTERS AND IT WOULD TAKE AWAY FROM THE STORY IF THEY WEREN'T TRUE TO THEIR ORIGINAL SELVES AT LEAST IN THE BASICS)---AND BREIF PERIODS OF HOT SEX , CONSTANT FOUL LANGUAGE AND DEMON KILLING---PLEASE ENJOY......

A/N---THIS IS BASICALLY SUPERNATURAL COMPLETE WITH DEMON KILLING AND TRAVELING CROSS COUNTRY , BUT WITH THE ADDED BONUS OF DEAN AND SAM HAVING SEX. BESIDES YOU KNOW YOU WOULDN'T MIND SEEING JENSEN ACKLES AND JARED PADALECKI GOING AT IT.

Can We Survive It

DPOV

Ever since the shifter things had been quiet on the supernatural side. That was a good thing most of the time , but not lately. I had been obsessed with the dream I had that night. Things were becoming strained with Sammy. I hadn't meant for things to get like this , but I couldn't bring myself to fix them. That damn dream had me screwed up. Don't get me wrong I love Sammy , but the dream had caused issues to arise between us. I was being distant and Sammy was pissed. We had tried to act like things were normal , but that seemed to only aggravate the problem.

The dream seemed to reawaken my dormant mind. I had pushed away the reasoning that this wasn't right because of how strongly I felt for Sammy. How much I wanted to be with him like this. The dream seemed to help my brain override my heart. Now I was plagued with the thoughts on how wrong all this was. It seemed to be too much to overcome.

The tension that hung between us was unbelievable. It was always there. Usually hunting would offer a nice vacation from it , but the demons seemed to have disappeared. That could only mean one thing. They were planning something. Something big if it involved all of them. That didn't ease my mind. Between trying to figure out what they were up to and dealing with the dream , I was at the end of my rope. It was all to much. This only heightened Sammy's anger toward me. It was building towards an explosive end. I knew that this would be the biggest knock down , drag out fight we had ever had.

"Dean , what the hell is wrong with you?" Sammy asked , bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Nothing. I'm fine." I said. I always said that and it made him angry.

"Bullshit! You have been acting like this since the shifter. Was it because of what we did?" He asked. I hadn't even thought about him connecting my mood to the night we made love.

"No , it's not about that." I said. I really wanted to avoid a fight right now.

"Then what? You're being a dick and I want to know why." He said. I could see the anger boiling under the surface.

"I just think that we shouldn't be doing this." I said in a quiet voice. Sammy was quiet. I chanced a look at him and the hurt was clear on his face. After minutes he finally spoke.

"Is that what you want?" He said quietly. It was unnerving the way he sounded. Like he was dead.

"Yes." I admitted in a whisper. I didn't really want to , but it seemed the best idea until I found out the truth about that dream.

"Ok." Sammy said and walked to the door. I was confused.

"That's it? You just agree with me. No fighting? And where are you going?" I asked. Slightly hurt by the fact that he accepted it so easily.

"Yes , Dean that's it. If it's what you want then that's what I'll do. I'm going for a walk though." He said and he grabbed his wallet and gun.

"Why do you need the gun , Sammy?" I asked suddenly afraid that he might be more hurt than I thought. He gave me a small smile.

"In case I run into anything." He said. It calmed me down. Of course that would be a good idea. Better safe than sorry.

"Ok. See you when you get back." I said. He looked at me for a moment before answering.

"Yeah , Dean." With that he was out the door and I was left with my thoughts. I had no desire to go over things again so I walked to the shower figuring a nice jacking off session would occupy my mind. I jumped in the shower and picked the memory of what we had done together as inspiration. It wasn't long before I was cumming on the wall and moaning Sam's name. I cleaned myself up and got dressed. I glanced at the clock as I walked to the bed. Sammy had been gone for an hour already. I turned on the tv and found a half way decent movie on. After the credits started rolling I checked the time.

Surprised that it had now been four hours since Sammy left I got a little worried. I decided to give him another hour before tracking him down. I had just broken his heart and he was an emotional person so he needed more time than most. By the time the hour was up I was going crazy. I had managed to let a million scenarios of death and violence race through my head. The first thing I did was call his phone. Naturally it went straight to voice mail. I figured that he may have headed to the bar down the street so I made my way there.

The place was normal as far as bars go. Then again once you've been in one , you've been in them all. I walked around , searching for Sammy in the crowd. He was no where. I walked to the bar and asked the bartender.

"Have you seen a tall brunette wearing a jean jacket come in here in the last few hours?" I asked the man.

"Oh yeah. He left about four hours ago. Sam I think his name was." He said.

"Yeah that would be him." I said.

"He looked pretty down." He said before heading off to take drink orders. I left the bar now more worried than before. He had left four hours ago and hadn't come back to the room. Unsure of where else he could have gone , I returned to the room. As I was walking through the parking lot I noticed a paper on the wind shield of the Impala. I picked it up and entered the room. It was written in Sammy's handwriting and I wondered how I could have missed it before. It gave me a sense of foreboding. I opened it and read.

_Dear Dean ,_

_By the time you read this I will be far away. I know that this is slightly childish , but I can't bring myself to stay. I love you , I do , but the things that were said tonight hurt. I have wanted this with you for so long that nothing else has ever crossed my mind. I know that it is wrong on so many levels , but the heart wants what it wants. My heart wants you. No one else. I know that this might hurt you , but I need to think about me right now. I can't put my heart through the pain of seeing you , being near you everyday and not being with you. I know that you will try to find me , but please I beg you not to. Maybe one day I'll see you again , but right now that doesn't seem possible. Go find dad. Make up with him. I'm sure that he will forgive you in time. Please take care of yourself. I don't want you getting hurt because of me. I love you._

_Love Sam._

My heart was breaking. I never wanted this. Yet I had done it. Instead of telling him the truth I had lied and now he was gone. I wanted to crawl into a hole and die. He was on his own. Anything could happen to him and it was all my fault. I felt like giving up , but that wasn't my nature. I love him and I will find him. I loaded up the gear and headed out. There were only a few ways he could have made it out of town. My first bet was that he stole a car. My first stop was the police station to check on any stolen cars in the last four hours. No matter what I was bringing him back to me. When I found him I was going to tell him the truth. _That I couldn't live without him._

OKAY PEOPLE NEXT ONE WILL BE SAM'S POV....BY THE WAY , I DON'T KNOW IF ANYONE HAS PICKED UP ON IT , BUT DEAN CALLS SAM BY TWO DIFFERENT NAMES...ONE TIME IT'S SAM THEN THE OTHER IT'S SAMMY...CAN YOU FIGURE OUT THE REASON???? REVIEW AND I'LL LET YOU KNOW WHO GETS IT RIGHT.....


	6. My Own Way

DISCLAIMER---I OWN NOTHING----RIGHTS BELONG TO SOMEONE GREATER THAN ME---SAM AND DEAN SLASH---DON'T LIKE/DON'T READ---CONTAINS INCEST (NOT THAT I CONDONE SUCH BEHAVIOR , BUT LET'S FACE IT , SUPERNATURAL HAD TWO GORGEOUS CHARACTERS AND IT WOULD TAKE AWAY FROM THE STORY IF THEY WEREN'T TRUE TO THEIR ORIGINAL SELVES AT LEAST IN THE BASICS)---AND BREIF PERIODS OF HOT SEX , CONSTANT FOUL LANGUAGE AND DEMON KILLING---PLEASE ENJOY......

A/N---THIS IS BASICALLY SUPERNATURAL COMPLETE WITH DEMON KILLING AND TRAVELING CROSS COUNTRY , BUT WITH THE ADDED BONUS OF DEAN AND SAM HAVING SEX. BESIDES YOU KNOW YOU WOULDN'T MIND SEEING JENSEN ACKLES AND JARED PADALECKI GOING AT IT.

My Own Way

SPOV

Dean had delivered a knife to my heart. He had spoken the words that had the possibility of destroying me. I couldn't face him after that. I barely made it out of the room and to the bar. I needed a drink before I left him. Even if he was the one who wanted things to end I knew that he thought we could go back to the way we were , but it was impossible. I could never spend every day with him and not have him. I had done that for to many years.

I didn't even understand his decision. After all we had been through , he chose to end it now. It hurt to think about it. So I had my drink and left a note on the Impala. Then I caught a bus out of town. Thirteen hours later I was across the country. I knew that Dean would look for me , I wasn't stupid enough to believe that he would listen to me. Still I knew how to hide. It would be a long time before I would be ready to see him again. I got a room in the town of Warwick , Rhode Island , population 85 , 900. A bigger town helped me hide easier.

I slept fitfully that first night. It was hard after sleeping in Dean's arms. I needed a job. I could live off the cards that were in my wallet , but that would lead Dean straight to me. I knew all the tricks to avoid him tracking me down. I found a job working at the local bookshop. It was easy and it paid decently. In my spare time , I kept my eyes open for any cases to work. It was three months before I got word of one. A haunted house where the ghost killed the occupants. It was an easy job. I was doing good for myself.

Dean called constantly , but I never answered. I had enough sense to remove the chip so he couldn't track me with it. Bobby called once or twice , but I never told him where I was. I was pretty sure Dean was leaning on him to help find me. I wondered if he had told him the circumstances under which I left. I doubted it. The town was quiet on the demon front. My job was nice and I liked the people I met. Hell , I even had a date lined up on friday. He was cute. Blond hair , green eyes and a great sense of humor. I felt slightly guilty till I remembered the words that Dean spoke that day. We were going to dinner and I was nervous.

I had never been on a date , let alone one with a man. At least Warwick wasn't filled with closed minded people. There were a few , but the majority never bothered me. I met Jasper at the restaurant and we enjoyed small talk while we waited for our food. I always kept in mind that I needed to be careful , so when he went to the bathroom I slipped some holy water in his beer. Bobby would have been proud. He passed with flying colors. I let myself become more involved in the conversation after that.

"So Sam , what brought you to our humble little town?" Jasper asked.

"Well , I had a disagreement with my brother and we went our seperate ways.I needed to go somewhere he wouldn't look for me and here I am." I said.

"So , he's looking for you. Does that mean you snuck off in the middle of the night?" He asked.

"Pretty much. I left a note asking him not to look for me , but he's stubborn as hell." I told him , chuckling as I remembered just how stubborn he could be.

"Well , I'm glad you ended up here." He said , smiling at me. We finished our dinner and went our seperate ways , even though I'm sure he wanted to invite me home with him. I wasn't ready for all that. I walked in the hotel room and was on alert in an instant. A noise from behind me caused me to turn around quickly. There stood a man.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked as I backed toward the bathroom. It was the one room that was always protected with salt lines.

"I was sent with a message for you , Sammy." He said , grinning evilly at me. All of a sudden he pulled a gun from his pants and fired. It hit my left shoulder as I dove into the bathroom and waited.

I could hear him still outside , but he couldn't enter the bathroom. I tried to stop the bleeding as I waited for the man to leave.

"You know he wants you dead , Sammy boy. He wanted to use you , but now he has a new golden boy. So now it's open season on you. Oh and the thing with your brother , that was great. You guys call us sick." He said and laughed at his own joke.

"Maybe Dean will be next , although he's not as high priority as you." He continued.

"Fuck you." I said , getting pissed off.

"Glad you're still with me. You know though when you think about it , Dean is an idiot. I mean the guy has memories yet doesn't believe them. Hell , all he has to do is look closely to see the truth." He said.

"What the hell are you babbling about?" I asked. He was starting to get on my nerves.

"Well , there's something about your family that only your mother knew. A nice , big fat secret that would shock the hell out of you three , but you'll have to find out on your own. It might make you happy if you're still alive when you find out." He said laughing again. He had truly interested me , but I wasn't going to play into his games. At least I didn't plan on it until the next words came out of his mouth.

"It involves Dean in a big way." He said simply.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Sorry , Sammy. Can't give it away , but I gotta be getting on now. Next time we meet you won't live to talk about it." He said and I heard the scream of demon smoke leaving the body.

I walked out cautiously. The man was dead on the floor. That was the downside to being possessed , you didn't live to talk about it. Demons rode people hard. I got the body out of the room and dumped it in the woods and left town. I didn't plan on waiting around for another one to show up. I made my way to the one place Dean would never go , home. To Lawrence , Kansas. It served another purpose. I could learn what the demon was talking about. I patched up my shoulder as soon as I got a place to do it.

I went through the same routine of getting a place and a job. It took me two months before I was able to get any info on my mother. I asked around , trying to find old friends of hers or my dad's. It wasn't easy. I finally found a psychic named Missouri that my father went to. She was slightly crazy , but it worked for her. To top it all off she really was psychic.

"So Sam , what can I do for you?" She asked. I was taken aback that she knew my name.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"Well , I am psychic , boy. Now you want to know about your mother , Dean or your father?" She asked.

"Well , my mother I guess. A demon said she had a secret?" I started.

"She did. I knew one day one of you would come asking about it. Well , she was having an affair shortly before you were born." She started , but I cut her off.

"Does that mean that I have a different father out there?" I asked.

"No , boy. John's your father , but let me finish the story." She said with a glare.

"Yes , ma'am." I said.

"Now she ended things when she learned she was pregnant with you. She saw it as a way to bring her and your father closer together. It worked well too. But that wasn't the first secret she had. Her parents were hunters , but they were killed by a demon. The same demon that killed her. He made her a deal. He would spare your father's life if she gave him what he wanted when he showed up in ten years. She agreed. Ten years later he came to your room. There he fed you demon blood. Your mother interrupted him and he killed her for it." She paused and looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You haven't come into your powers yet. You will soon. Anyway that wasn't the only secret either. Four years before she had you there was a long business trip your father went on. She was pregnant when he left , but she lost the baby. She was devastated that he would come home to no baby. Luckily her friend had a baby just before your father was due back. When she was killed her will stated that your mother take care of her son. So she did. She never told any of you that her first born wasn't hers." She finished. I let the words soak in. That meant that Dean wasn't my blood brother. The thought excited me. I suddenly couldn't wait to see him.

"You know you should follow your instincts more. It'll keep you out of trouble." Missouri said.

"What do you mean?" I asked , confused.

"You knew that it felt right when you were with Dean , but you let his hard headed self talk you into running. That boy is as stubborn as your daddy." She said with a smile.

"So was there anything else I should know?" I asked , eager to go find Dean.

"Boy I know what your thinking and give me a break. I don't need to see that." She said. I chuckled at her. She was a great women.

"Okay. Go find your lover. I think he's headed to Texas to look for you. A town called , Winthorst. Small only 440 people." She said and gave me a warm smile.

"Thank you so much." I told her.

"Don't worry about it. If he don't want to believe you give me a call." She said and wrote her number down. I said my goodbyes and was on my way. It didn't take me long to reach the town and they only had on motel. I asked the clerk if she'd seen Dean and she kindly pointed me toward his room. I was nervous now that I was standing outside his door. I took a deep breath and knocked. A minute later the door opened and Dean stood there staring at me. Suddenly he punched me right in the jaw.

"That's for taking off without me. And this is for coming back." He said and grabbed my chin , crashing his lips against mine. It was hot and passionate. He dragged me into the room and stripped me in a hurry. In seconds we were naked and I was thrusting into him. It was heaven to be here again. I had missed this. It wasn't sweet and tender , but hard and fast. Fueled by need. When we were both spent we lay there in each others arms. I finally broke the silence.

"So , I learned some interesting things." I said. He looked at me.

"What like not to run away?" He asked sarcastically.

"No. Like secrets that mom had." I said. He sat up and looked at me.

"What?" He asked.

"Mom came from hunters. She made a deal with the demon to save dad. One that had him feeding me demon blood that night. That was why he was there. He killed her because she interrupted him. And she had and affair--" That was as far as I got.

"Who the hell told you that?" Dean asked.

"Missouri. She's a psychic that dad went to after mom was killed. She told him what killed her. But that's not all. Mom was pregnant four years before she had me and--" I started , but he interrupted me again.

"No shit sherlock. That was me." He said like I was stupid.

"Would you let me finish. Dad went on a business trip and she lost the baby. Then her friend died and left her son to mom. A little boy. She never told anyone , not even dad." I said and waited for it to sink in.

"You mean we have a brother?" Dean asked. He was obviously not grasping the situation.

"No Dean. The boy was you." I said. He stared at me for a minute then started laughing.

"Sure Sammy. The 'Psychic' told you this?" He said between laughs. I pulled out the phone and dialed Missouri. Dean looked at me questioningly. I held up a hand to stop him from speaking. Missouri answered on the third ring.

"Put me on speaker phone Sam." She said. I did as she asked and set the phone between us.

"Dean listen to your brother. He's telling the truth. Hmm , I guess I should say listen to your lover..." She trailed off. Dean looked at me accusingly.

"No he didn't tell me. I am psychic after all." Missouri said. Dean looked at me in awe.

"I told you she was the real deal." I said simply. Dean looked baffled.

"Now you boys have fun and call me if your daddy needs convincing to." She said and hung up.

"This means that we aren't really brothers....that it's okay...." Dean rambled to himself. I just smiled at him. We spent the rest of the night making love. Enjoying our time together. When I finally fell asleep I was thrust into the strangest dream I'd ever had. There was a yellow-eyed man standing with a kid. They were talking about the war. How the kid was going to lead it. The kid seemed scared at the prospect. Then the man turned and looked right at me.

"It was supposed to be you , but your so damn stubborn I'd never break you." He said and I sat up in the bed , covered in sweat , wondering what the hell that had been.

PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE...NO ONE HAS EVEN GUESSED AT WHY SAM AND SAMMY ARE USED BY DEAN...THERE IS A REASON....COME ON PEOPLE , I KNOW YOU CAN FIND THE REASON...JUST LOOK AT WHAT'S GOING ON WHEN EACH NAME IS USED...REMEMBER REVIEWS HELP ME TYPE FASTER...LOL....


	7. Where Has My Daddy Gone?

DISCLAIMER---I OWN NOTHING----RIGHTS BELONG TO SOMEONE GREATER THAN ME---SAM AND DEAN SLASH---DON'T LIKE/DON'T READ---CONTAINS INCEST (NOT THAT I CONDONE SUCH BEHAVIOR , BUT LET'S FACE IT , SUPERNATURAL HAD TWO GORGEOUS CHARACTERS AND IT WOULD TAKE AWAY FROM THE STORY IF THEY WEREN'T TRUE TO THEIR ORIGINAL SELVES AT LEAST IN THE BASICS)---AND BREIF PERIODS OF HOT SEX , CONSTANT FOUL LANGUAGE AND DEMON KILLING---PLEASE ENJOY......

A/N---THIS IS BASICALLY SUPERNATURAL COMPLETE WITH DEMON KILLING AND TRAVELING CROSS COUNTRY , BUT WITH THE ADDED BONUS OF DEAN AND SAM HAVING SEX. BESIDES YOU KNOW YOU WOULDN'T MIND SEEING JENSEN ACKLES AND JARED PADALECKI GOING AT IT.

Where Has My Daddy Gone?

DPOV

I laid wrapped in Sammy's sleeping arms thinking about everything that had happened in the past few hours. My heart had nearly stopped when I opened the door to see him standing there. At first I thought I was dreaming again. Yet the longer I looked at him the angrier I got. He had left without even telling me and I was worried for months about him. So I did the only thing that came to mind. I hit him. Then the relief kicked in and I needed him. So we made love. Then I hear about the crazy shit that I was adopted.

I can't believe my mother had kept that secret from all of us. Well , Sammy was to young before she died and I wasn't much older , but dad should have been told. Then he wouldn't feel this way about us. Finally I was allowed to feel like this toward Sammy. It was no longer forbidden or taboo. We could be together without hate. Well , except for the being men part anyway. The whole thing made me want go find dad and tell him. Prove to him that our love is right. That we are allowed to be how we want to be. Not that his approval is all that important._ Hell , no ones is. _Still it would be nice.

Sammy stirred in my arms and started to wake. I could be like this forever._ The perfect life._ Sure the demon hunting isn't exactly white picket fence material , but it's the way we were raised and we save lives. _Who has a better job than that? _I leaned down and kissed the top of Sammy's head causing him to snuggle closer to me. I could really get used to this life. He was so adorable when he was cuddly._ Great , now I sound like a chick!_

"Mornin." Sammy said groggily. I had to smile at him.

"Good morning , sleeping beauty." I teased him.

"Shut up." Was all I got out of him as he tried to burrow deeper into my side.

"I was thinking. We should try to find dad." I said casually.

"Really? You were thinking?" He teased. I growled at him.

"I mean it. He should know what you learned." I told him truthfully. He was quiet for a while.

"Okay , but where do we start?" He asked. That was the bad thing about trying to track him down. The son of a bitch could hide better than the CIA.

"How about we go see Bobby and go from there?" I suggested. If nothing else at least we could tell Bobby about everything.

"When you want to go?" He asked , rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"As soon as you're ready." I told him. It was a twelve hour drive to Bobby's.

"Okay. Let's take a shower and head out." Sammy said as he climbed out of the bed.

It took a little longer than usual since there were certain activities that delayed getting clean. Once we were dressed and packed I checked us out. We hit the road and I noticed the smile stretched across Sammy's face.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked.

"I really missed the car." He said laughing like it was the strangest thing he had ever said. In truth it was weird to hear from him. It did remind me that I was curious about what he had done for all those months.

"By the way , you planning on telling me about it?" I asked. He looked confused for a moment before it registered.

"Nothing really. Hunted a few times so you wouldn't end up where I was. Had a job and a crappy car. Even lived in an apartment the first few months. Other than that nothing really." He said in a rush. I could tell there was something that he didn't want to tell me. I had a feeling it had to do with the scar on his shoulder.

"And you got that scar how?" I asked. He sighed. I knew he was hoping that I wasn't paying to much attention to his body to notice it.

"I was coming back from dinner one night and there was a possessed guy waiting for me. He shot me. Told me that the demon had plans for me , but gave up so it was open season. He was the reason I went to Lawrence again. So it's because of him I met Missouri and learned the truth." He said. I knew it was the truth and I was pissed that he had been shot , but I knew that he could take care of himself. The only thing that bugged me was the coming from dinner part. We never went out to eat. Unless you count the drive thru.

"Why were you out for dinner?" I asked nonchalantly. He cringed slightly. Now I was really curious.

"I had a date." He said quietly. I was shocked at first then angry. I was searching for him and he was having fun.

"Really." I said. It was all I could manage in my anger.

"Dean , it was dinner and that was it. He asked me and I couldn't get the words you said out of my head so I went. We ate and I went home. _Alone._" He told me. That calmed me a little. I couldn't believe that I was jealous. _Dean fucking Winchester , jealous. Who would have thought the day would come?_

"It's fine." I told him. He looked relieved that I hadn't hit , yelled or been pissed about it. I wasn't sure which. The rest of the drive was quiet. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence though. Sammy leaned his head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around him. We were in this position when we arrived at Bobby's. The place was still the same. Mustang , his bull mastiff stood guard outside. **(A/N I can't remember the dog's name if it had one and my friend has my dvds.)** I woke Sammy and we walked to the door , hand in hand. Bobby looked surprised when he opened the door.

"I see you found him." He said and stepped aside to let us in.

"Well , he found me." I told him. He was about to say something when a voice rang out from the kitchen.

"Hey , I think I found it old man." Came dad's voice. Irony is funny like that. He walked into the room , but came to a stop when he saw us.

"Hi dad." Sammy said. A look of disgust passed across his face. It pissed me off.

"Sammy learned some interesting things when he was gone." I said in a tight voice.

"What do you mean when he was gone? You're supposed to stick together." Dad said angrily.

"Well , we had a fight after you left and he took off for a couple of months , but that's not the important part." I said.

"Mom had a secret. Well , quite a few actually. Her parents were hunters. She made a deal with the demon to save you. He came to collect that night. Dean's not my brother." Sammy listed off. Dad stood stunned for a minute then he got pissed.

"How dare you say such things about your mother! Especially trying to make this _'thing'_ between you okay." Dad yelled at us. _Thank God he left_ _out the cheating part._ Bobby looked confused. I guess dad didn't mention it to him. I know I didn't when I wanted his help to find Sammy.

"What thing are you talking about?" Bobby asked.

"I found them fucking when I went to tell them what I'd learned about the demon." Dad told him with a sneer. Bobby looked lost as to how to react. He had both pieces of information.

"Look , it's the truth." I said. The next thing I knew I was on the floor. My jaw hurt like a motherfucker. He had actually hit me. Well , if _that _ain't a shinning example that I'm not his I don't know _what_ is. Sammy grabbed the phone out of his pocket as it started ringing. I had an idea who it was. He opened it and put it on speaker. Sure enough Missouri's voice rang out.

"John Winchester you should be ashamed of yourself! Them boys is telling you the truth. I was the one who told Sam. Now you apologize to Dean right this instant." She chastised him.

"Fine." He said. It was an apology as far as he was concerned. Missouri seemed to understand that that was as close as he was gonna get.

"Take care , boys." She said and hung up. Bobby was standing , at a loss for words. Dad looked hurt and angry at the same time. I imagine it must suck to learn that your wife lied to you for so long. Plus there had to be guilt over the deal that cost her her life.

"So , you're not my son?" He asked , trying to get the facts straight.

"Not by blood , no." I told him. I still considered him to be my father.

"I'm not fine with _'this'_ , but maybe in time." He said. It was a step in the right direction. Suddenly his phone went off. He answered.

"Hey Ash , what you got?" I was intrigued. He had never spoken of any Ash. The rest of the conversation on this side was grunts and he hung up.

"Ash found the demon." He said. Sammy looked at me , stunned that we could end this.

"Who's Ash?" Sammy asked.

"I met Ash a few years ago. He stays at the Roadhouse with Ellen and her daughter Jo. I knew her husband , but he was killed. On a hunt with me. I had Ash looking for signs that appear in an area before the demon comes. He found something. Murdock , Nebraska. Load up boys." He said.

"Wait. What are we gonna do once we find him? How do you plan to kill him?" I asked. Demons were impossible to kill. You could exorcise them , but they crawled out of hell again.

"With this." Dad said and pulled out an old gun. It didn't scream special to me. He must have seen the skeptical look on my face.

"It was made by Samuel Colt. For hunters like us. It can kill any supernatural thing." He explained. We loaded up and headed to Murdock. We got a room and started searching. It was hours later before we found anything. Found wasn't exactly right though. Sammy was sifting through mountains of birth certificates when he suddenly grabbed his head and screamed in pain. _I was freaked out._ Then he was fine. Only he knew where to go.

"I know where he's gonna be." He said. We all looked at him like he had three heads.

"415 Johnson Street. I saw it in my head. It was a vision or something." We were all still stunned. Sammy looked unconcerned with this new development. I finally found my voice.

"How the hell are you seeing things?" I asked.

"Missouri told me that when the demon came that night he fed me his blood. She said I was supposed to develop powers." He said looking at the floor. I was scared. He had _demon_ blood in him. It didn't make me feel different about him. I was just worried about what else he could develop.

Instead of talking about it we got the gear ready and went to the address that Sammy saw. Three hours later the lights flickered. That was our cue. We snuck in the house and went to find him. There he was standing next to a crib. He turned and yellow eyes met ours. He didn't say a word. Just smiled and fire burst from the ceiling. I grabbed the baby as everyone else fired at him. The parents woke up and came screaming. I handed the baby to them and told them to get out. I went back for the others. Only Sammy and Bobby were there.

"Where's dad?" I asked.

"Didn't he go with you?" Sammy asked. Shit!

"No. Maybe he's outside." I suggested. We left the raging inferno. Once outside my heart dropped. He was no where in sight. He wouldn't have left and we hadn't seen him in the house. That meant only one thing. _The demon had taken him. _We gave the cops a bull story and went back to the room.

"We have to find him." Sammy said as we walked in the door.

"I know Sammy. We will." I tried to reassure him. It didn't look good. Dad was missing and he had the colt with him.

"Dean's right , Sam." Bobby said , but he looked like he was thinking the same thing as me. Suddenly my phone rang. I dove for it. Hoping that it was dad.

"Hello?" I said.

"Dean. You have to hurry. He's got him in a warehouse downtown. But be careful." Missouri said urgently. I hung up and we jumped in the Impala. In three minutes we were outside the factory. There didn't seem to be anyone there , but demons are sneaky. We were armed with Holy Water and anything else that would help. We just had to get dad and get out.

We snuck in the side door and saw dad tied to a chair , but no demon in sight. We grabbed him and booked it the hell out of there. We drove straight to Bobby's. The demon could be following and Bobby's was a safe house. It was like trying to break into Fort Knox. We sat at the table. Dad was the first to speak.

"Well , that was a trap if I ever saw one. I just can't figure out how he let you get me out." He said.

"Just as long as we are safe and you're alright we'll be fine. Did he get the gun?" I asked.

"No. He just took me there , tied me up and left." He said. I started to throw an idea on the table when the lights flickered and Mustang barked.

"Sammy check the windows in the other rooms." Dad said as he got up. Sammy took off.

"I gotta get Mustang." Bobby said and was out the door. I checked the windows in the kitchen while dad looked out the window.

"You know I'm sorry for the way I acted toward you and Sam." Dad said suddenly. A chill ran down my spine. He _never_ apologized. I looked back at him. His eyes turned yellow and I was pinned to the wall.

_"Oh Dean , Dean , Dean._ Daddy's so disappointed that you didn't even check me out. Wait though. He ain't daddy is he. That's right. He's Sammy's father. Now there's someone I'm gonna have fun with. You know he was supposed to lead my army in the war that's about to break lose. It'll be great. Hell , come to Earth" He chuckled.

_"You keep your hands off of Sam!"_ I yelled at him.

"But where's the fun in that? He was supposed to be the best , but he's just to much like you. Too stubborn for shit. That's alright though. He's been replaced. Ahh , speak of the devil." He said.

"The windows are fi---" Sammy said before the demon pinned him to the wall to.

_"Sammy!"_ I screamed.

"This is gonna be fun." The demon said and started to walk toward Sammy. I was trying frantically to get down , but I couldn't move. All I could think about was what he was gonna do to my Sam. _My loving Sam._ Then he stopped and twitched violently. Suddenly the yellow eyes were gone.

"Boys. I'm sorry. I love you no matter what. Keep each other safe." He said and pulled the colt out of his pocket and pointed it at his head.

_"NOOOO!!!" _Sammy screamed.

_"Dad Nooo."_ I yelled at the same time , but it was to late. He pulled the trigger. _That was it. He was gone. _Electricity ran through him as the demon died. We were let go immediately. Sam ran to his side while I stood stunned. Bobby ran in and took in the scene. _My mind was blank. I was physically unable to think._ Sam was holding dad in his arms , tears streaming down his face.

"What happened?" Bobby asked.

"He was in him. Dad fought back and killed them both." I said. Yet it felt like it was someone else talking. I could feel my mouth moving , hear the words , but it seemed wrong that it was me talking. I slumped to the floor , unable to stand any longer. Bobby rushed to my side. We sat like that for god knows how long. _I had no sense of time anymore. I felt like I was floating in nothingness. _Finally , Bobby broke the silence.

"We need to take care of him boys. Proper funeral." He said. The words barely registered. We grabbed the body that used to be my father. Bobby built the pyre outside and we wrapped him in a sheet. _I was on auto pilot. _We lit the flames and watched as the greatest man I ever knew burned to ash. _I had to be dreaming. I knew it was impossible yet I couldn't bring myself to deny the thoughts. _Next thing I knew I was wrapped in Sam's arms and the sun was setting. I had no clue how we wound up in the bed or how long we had been there.

The events from the night before still seemed wrong. _Where did we go from here?_ The demon was dead , but a war was coming with or without him. _Would we fight?_ If we did who knew if we could win. I just wanted to slip into a word where I could be normal. Where everything was normal. Where mom and dad were alive and happy. Where Sam and I could be together without the fear of death. Losing dad damn near killed me. _Losing Sam would._ I had no plan to follow. All that was in my head was that we needed to gather our own army. The first place to go was the Roadhouse. To Ash , Ellen and Jo. That was as far as the planning went. I held Sam tighter and buried my head in the crook of his neck as the sadness overwhelmed me. Dean Winchester dissolved into tears. _Who would have thought?_ I wondered briefly where dad was now.

HAPPY NEWS....IN TRYING TO DOWNGRADE MY CABLE SERVICE I WAS INFORMED THAT IT WOULD COST ME AN INSANE AMOUNT OF MONEY JUST FOR A GUY TO COME OUT AND UNPLUG SOMETHING SO I JUST GOT A CHEAPER PACKAGE AND GET TO KEEP THE INTERNET...I DID HAVE TO GIVE UP HBO AND TRUE BLOOD WHICH SUCKS , BUT I GET TO KEEP YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE...SO REVIEW PLEASE....


	8. John Winshester's Boys?

DISCLAIMER---I OWN NOTHING----RIGHTS BELONG TO SOMEONE GREATER THAN ME---SAM AND DEAN SLASH---DON'T LIKE/DON'T READ---CONTAINS INCEST (NOT THAT I CONDONE SUCH BEHAVIOR , BUT LET'S FACE IT , SUPERNATURAL HAD TWO GORGEOUS CHARACTERS AND IT WOULD TAKE AWAY FROM THE STORY IF THEY WEREN'T TRUE TO THEIR ORIGINAL SELVES AT LEAST IN THE BASICS)---AND BREIF PERIODS OF HOT SEX , CONSTANT FOUL LANGUAGE AND DEMON KILLING---PLEASE ENJOY......

A/N---THIS IS BASICALLY SUPERNATURAL COMPLETE WITH DEMON KILLING AND TRAVELING CROSS COUNTRY , BUT WITH THE ADDED BONUS OF DEAN AND SAM HAVING SEX. BESIDES YOU KNOW YOU WOULDN'T MIND SEEING JENSEN ACKLES AND JARED PADALECKI GOING AT IT.

John Winchester's Boys?

SPOV

_Dad was gone._ He was finally aware of the truth and on his way to accepting us and now he was gone. The demon had claimed another of our family. It was wrong. It wasn't fair. I know they say that life isn't fair , but when does the hell we have to endure end? How many people must we lose before our torture ends? We gave him a proper burial and fell into bed. Dean looked dead. It scared me to see him like that. He was always like dad. Never showing his emotions. That was the way dad had raised us. _'Emotions get you killed.'_ He always said that.

I think in that moment when the demon walked his body toward me , emotions gave him the strength to break free. _To save us._ If only he could have saved us without sacrificing himself. I was lost now. _What to we do? Where do we go from here?_ We had always taken our lead from dad. He was the master stratagist in the family. He had a plan every time. Now we were like an army that had lost it's general. We were followers with no one to follow. The future seemed unclear. It was changing and we were powerless to control it.

I had helped Bobby carry Dean into bed. I slept through the night on pure exhaustion and emotional stress. Now I was laying here with my head on Dean's chest. Thinking my way around in circles. It seemed like everything that had happened in the past week was crushing down on me. Learning the truth about our family. Confronting dad. The demon. Now our father's death. It was too much to handle at once. I understood why Dean was so detached. I wanted to hold him and push the troubles away. If only that were possible. We needed to deal with this.

"You awake , Sammy?" Dean's voice brought me out of my musings.

"Yeah." I replied.

"I think we need to start tracking down other hunters. We're gonna need help to fight this war." He said. Seems that he had taken dad's place. I was greatful.

"Where do you want to start looking?" I asked.

"The Roadhouse. We'll head out later and maybe Ellen and Ash can help us." He said. It was as good a place as any to start. I just nodded.

We spent a while longer laying in the bed , just comforting each other. I knew that Dean wasn't one to talk about what he was feeling and I didn't push it. He would talk when he was ready. Until then I could only be there for him. After we had showered and put on fresh clothes we went downstairs to join Bobby. He was sitting at the dining room table nursing a bottle of Jack Daniels. I knew that he was taking this just as hard. They had been friends for so long. He was the first hunter that dad had befriended.

"Hi boys." He slurred a little.

"Hey Bobby." I said as we joined him. His eyes were glazed over. He had been drinking for a while.

"So...you boys are together , huh?" He asked , pouring another glass.

"Yeah." Dean answered. Bobby just nodded at him.

"Now what are we gonna do?" He asked quietly. It was strange to see the man that was a role model all our lives looking just as lost as we were. Apparently we weren't the only ones who followed dad's lead.

"We're gonna go to the Roadhouse and track down other hunters so we can fight in this war." Dean said.

"What's the _point_ , boys? We're never gonna win." Bobby said pouring yet another shot. Dean stood up and knocked the bottle out of his hand. He grabbed Bobby's collar and brought his face up to his.

_"The point?_ The point is that someone has to fight. Whether we win or not , if we don't fight we've already lost. Do you want to just hand the world over to them? Let them bring hell here?" Dean said in a voice that eerily sounded like dad.

"I'm sorry , boys." Bobby said and Dean let him sit back down. We spent the rest of the day packing after we sobered Bobby up as best we could. When nightfall came we were ready to head out. Bobby knew where the Roadhouse was , but had never been in it. We drove through the night and was in Fort Hancock , Texas **(A/N: Hancock is my last name...lol.)** It was nearing noon when we pulled up to the Roadhouse. There were no cars or people milling about.

We climbed out of the Impala and walked to the door. It was open so we walked inside , on alert. The place was everything you expected a bar to be. A few wooden tables scattered around. A nice size bar stocked to the nines with booze. There was even an old timey juke box in the corner. The place was empty as far as we could tell. We took a few steps inside and saw that the room opened into an adjoining room with pool tables. Asleep or dead on one was a man with a mullet and a plaid fetish. We looked at each other and went in separate directions.

Dean walked to the left side pf the bar while Bobby headed toward the man. I took the doorway behind the bar. I was walking through a kitchen when there was a click right next to my ear. Had I been a regular person I would have turned at the sound instinctively. Being raised a hunter taught me the control needed to remain perfectly still.

"What the hell do you think you're doing in my bar?" A woman asked.

"I was looking for the owner. We needed help and I was told this was the place to go." I answered her.

"There are more of you?" She asked.

"Two more. Out front." I told her.

"Alright. Let's go see them." She said and nudged me toward the door. As we neared it I could hear Dean talking to someone. About the time we reached the door I heard Dean grunt and say _'You broke my nose.'_ I was torn between pissed and worried. I pushed the door open with my body since my hands were in the air.

"Sammy , finally. I could use some help." Dean said as he saw me walking out the door.

"Sorry Dean. I'm a little busy at the moment." I said and he noticed the woman standing behind me.

"Wait. Sam and Dean?" She asked.

"Yeah?" We said at the same time.

"Mom , do you know them?" The girl holding a gun to Dean's back asked.

"I think these are John Winchester's boys." The woman behind me said.

"We are." I told her.

"Can you prove it?" She asked. I was stumped._ How the hell were we supposed to prove that we were his kids?_ Just then Bobby came walking up.

"They're John's." He said.

"And who the hell are you?" The women asked.

"Bobby Singer." He said. She looked at him for a minute then lowered the gun. The girl behind Dean did the same thing.

"So can I get you boys a drink?" She asked like the past few minutes hadn't happened.

"No thank you , but names would be nice." I told her.

"Oh , sorry. I'm Ellen and that's my daughter , Jo. The idiot on the pool table's Ash." She said.

"We were looking for you." Dean said.

"Oh. Why?" Ellen asked.

"Well , we need to track down some hunters and our dad told us about you. We figured you could help. The demons are planning a war." Dean told her. She looked stunned at first , but it changed to a quizzical look.

"Wait , why didn't John come him...." She started , but trailed off as it hit her. She took a deep breath as her eyes watered slightly. "Is he alright?" She finished. Dean and I looked at each other.

"No." Dean said simply. Ellen walked behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of Jim Bean. She poured a shot and downed it. She tilted the bottle toward us , offering a drink. We shook our heads.

"Ash. Ash! ASH!!" She yelled at him. He woke with a start. Looking around wildly for whoever was calling him.

"Is it closing time?" He asked. Dean and I shared a look and tried to contain our laughs.

"No , Ash." Jo said. He crawled off the table and walked to the bar.

"What's goin' on?" He asked taking a seat.

"These are John Winchester's boys. They need our help trackin down hunters. Say a war's coming." Ellen explained. He looked between us.

"What war?" He asked.

"The demons are planning a war. They want to bring hell to earth." Dean told him. He stared at us for a minute.

"Well , that sucks." He said.

"Can you track them down?" Ellen asked.

"Sure. It may take a little while , but I can do it. I can create a program. Maybe three days at the most." He said. Dean scoffed at him. We all turned to look at him.

"He's the one we're depending on?" He asked like it was the craziest notion in the world.

"Hey , I went to MIT. Don't let the mullet fool you." Ash said defensively and walked in the back. We just stared after him. It was pretty funny actually. Bobby started to fill Ellen in while Ash got to work on the program. Jo was staring at Dean with that look in her eye. I had seen that look before.

It was that hungry look women got when they laid eyes on Dean. It had always bothered me since they usually got what they were looking for. Now that I was with Dean it seemed amusing. I watched as Jo walked up to him. I actually had to fight to contain my laughter. This was gonna be good.

"So , your the son of the great John Winchester?" Jo asked.

"All my life." Dean answered. I could tell he was trying to be nice to her. She didn't catch the hint though.

"Well , what do you plan to do while you wait for Ash to get done?" She asked , her voice turning the slightest bit suggestive.

"Nothing. Hang with Sammy. Get a room." He said casting a glance at me. I knew what was on his mind.

"That's not to exciting. I could show you the town." Jo suggested. It was getting harder to contain the laughter.

"Sorry , sweetheart. You're barking up the wrong tree." Bobby said as he and Ellen walked back to join us. Jo and Ellen looked confused. Dean gave me a look that said_ 'Why is this happening?'_

"What does he mean?" Jo asked turning back to Dean. I chuckled a little.

"Well , you don't really have the right..._'equipment.'_ " Dean said delicately. Comprehension dawned on both their faces. Jo then looked at Dean for a minute and the next words out of her mouth caused me to lose my composure.

"Well , I know a couple of fellas that would be interested." She said. Dean shot me another look and even Bobby had to laugh.

"What the_ hell_ is so funny?" Ellen asked. She was obviously lost.

"Well , he's taken." Bobby said.

"Oh. Well , what about you , Sam?" Jo asked and it was Dean's turn to laugh. Jo looked perplexed at why this was funny.

"I doubt Dean would like that." I said. She looked between us for a minute , confused.

"Why would Dean care?" She said. I looked at Dean for help , but he just raised his hands.

"That's all you , Sammy." He said. I was trying to be nice and not just come out and say it. They were all looking expectantly at me. Finally , Bobby had had enough.

"Well , he wouldn't take kindly to his man out on a date." Bobby said. Ellen and Jo stared at the two of us. Mouths hanging open. The were frozen like that for a long moment before Ellen found her voice.

"John's boys...incest....how..." She said. She had found her voice , but was obviously still missing the piece that allowed her to put sentences together.

"No. Dean and I aren't brothers. Our mother kinda adopted Dean when his parents died. She never told us. We only just found out." I told her. This seemed to lessen the thoughts that were running through their minds. They even looked relieved at the news. Although Jo looked disappointed. Couldn't say I blamed her. _Who wouldn't want Dean?_

"Well , that's good to know. Wait , you said you were his boys , why didn't you say anything then?" Ellen asked.

"He raised me. I am his son. Blood doesn't make family." Dean said simply. We got directions to the nearest motel and grabbed a couple of rooms. Bobby had told us that even though we were family and all he wasn't gonna wake up in the middle of the night to see us screwin each other. We had just laughed at him. Once we paid for the rooms we went our separate ways. Dean attacked me the minute the door closed.

He pushed me against it and kissed me hard. It sent waves of pleasure straight to my dick. He ground his hips into mine and I could feel his erection. We were stripping each other on the way to the bed. By the time we made it we were both nude. I loved the feeling of his body against mine. He had grabbed a bottle of lube at some point and was about to coat my fingers when I stopped him. He looked at me questioningly.

_"I want you inside of me , Dean."_ I told him. He looked unsure for a moment then nodded. I felt him insert one finger and work me until I relaxed. Then he inserted another finger , preparing me for him. It was an uncomfortable feeling. A slight burn , but it was bearable. Right now I just wanted him inside me. I moaned at him. He just gave me a smirk and continued what he was doing.

_"Dean , please...just fuck me already."_ I demanded. He finally pulled his fingers out. I felt the loss immediately , but was soon rewarded. He gently pushed his cock past the ring of muscles in my ass. It was a more intense burn than before , but I could handle it. He slowly inched his way in till he was fully sheathed inside me. He stilled to let me adjust to the feeling of him. I waited till the burning stopped and then I moved my hips slightly. He took that as his cue to move. He rocked into me gently.

Minutes passed and the discomfort turned to pleasure. I rocked up into him , meeting his slow thrusts. He increased his pace and had both of us moaning. It was the best feeling I had ever had. He wrapped his arms around my back and tilted my body. Causing him to hit a new angle inside of me. He hit a spot that had me seeing stars and moaning uncontrolably loud. He thrust deeper each time. I was sure that he was gonna wind up in my throat eventually. _But I wasn't complaining._

_"Oh , right there...yeah that's it Dean..." _I moaned as he hit that spot just the right way. He was pounding into me , his thrusts becoming erractic. I knew that he was close. I couldn't wait to feel his cum fill me up. He reached between our writhing bodies to grasp my rock hard cock. I was whimpering from the pleasure.

_"Damn , Sam...I didn't think it was this fucking good...shit!"_ He grunted out , thrusting faster. I was right there. I wouldn't last much longer.

_"Fuck...cum in me Dean...cum in my ass..." _I demanded and I felt him thrust deep inside me and still. His cock twitching as he came inside me. It sent me over the edge , cum shooting between us. We called out each others names and rode out our orgasms. When we were empty Dean collapsed on top of me. I really didn't care. I had experienced the most amazing sex of my life. He could crush me to death for all I cared. He gently pulled out and beckoned me to the shower. Once we were cleaned we crawled into bed without bothering to get dressed. We lay in each others arms , enjoying the post-coital bliss. Dean finally spoke , breaking the peaceful silence.

"It's a damn good thing Bobby got his own room." He said and I had to laugh. He _really_ wouldn't have wanted to witness that.

SEE THAT LITTLE BUTTON DOWN THERE....IF YOU PRESS IT A NUDE JENSEN OR JARED WILL APPEAR....DON'T BELIEVE ME??? PRESS IT AND FIND OUT FOR YOURSELF...


	9. Save Him

DISCLAIMER---I OWN NOTHING----RIGHTS BELONG TO SOMEONE GREATER THAN ME---SAM AND DEAN SLASH---DON'T LIKE/DON'T READ---CONTAINS INCEST (NOT THAT I CONDONE SUCH BEHAVIOR , BUT LET'S FACE IT , SUPERNATURAL HAD TWO GORGEOUS CHARACTERS AND IT WOULD TAKE AWAY FROM THE STORY IF THEY WEREN'T TRUE TO THEIR ORIGINAL SELVES AT LEAST IN THE BASICS)---AND BREIF PERIODS OF HOT SEX , CONSTANT FOUL LANGUAGE AND DEMON KILLING---PLEASE ENJOY......

A/N---THIS IS BASICALLY SUPERNATURAL COMPLETE WITH DEMON KILLING AND TRAVELING CROSS COUNTRY , BUT WITH THE ADDED BONUS OF DEAN AND SAM HAVING SEX. BESIDES YOU KNOW YOU WOULDN'T MIND SEEING JENSEN ACKLES AND JARED PADALECKI GOING AT IT.

Save Him

DPOV

It was months before we found anything that gave us an insight into the demons plans. It wasn't much. A demon gone gone rogue wasn't what I had been hoping for , but for now she seemed trustworthy. She had saved our asses a few times and even managed to fix the colt to shoot any bullet. She seemed intent on Sam developing his powers. _That pissed me off._ I didn't want him to develop that side of him. We had no idea what the demon blood would eventually do to him.

It actually led to quite a few fights between us. Bobby usually broke them up , but most the time we just went off to sulk. He insisted that Ruby could be trusted and I was sure that she had her own agenda. She sided with him during these fights which pissed me off even more. We grew distant with each other eventually and I saw no way to get back from that. Sam seemed more concerned with learning from Ruby to worry about us. Even Ellen voiced her concern that we were growing to far apart.

It broke my heart to see him ignore me in favor of that demon bitch , but I was right dammit and I wasn't about to cave. Sam seemed to feel the same way. He would catch my eye every once in a while and I could see the pain and the need there , but I would watch him turn and pay attention to Ruby. I wondered often about how far their relationship really went. We hadn't touched each other since that night in the hotel the day we met Ellen. We had been to busy recruiting hunters to have some us time. With the arguing it was pointless now. We had found out who was leading the war and it was well known that if we cut off the head the body would die down again.

It seemed to be a demon that had a fascination with Sam. Wanted his head on a plate if I remember correctly. He was still running straight at her without a care in the world. That was Ruby's doing. She assured him that he could beat her if he practiced and strengthened his powers. Not only could he see the future , but he could move objects and exorcise demons with his mind. It scared the shit out of the rest of us. We avoided him like he had the plague. That only made him closer to Ruby. The whole ordeal pissed me off. I was sure that in the midst of battle no one would care or see me shoot the bitch. That was a good idea , that was for sure. _Send the bitch back to hell._

They had gathered every hunter they could find and headed off to where the demons planned to open the Devil's Gate. They all stood there waiting for something to happen. Each lost in their own thoughts. I was going over every moment in my relationship with Sam. From the shaky beginning to the fight that left us how we are at this moment. I wished that we could take it all back right now. To make us right again before we fought the battle of our lives. But there wasn't time. I looked over at Sam and saw the emotions running threw his eyes. He was thinking the same thing. I stepped closer to him and grabbed his hand. A small smile played on my lips before the cloud raced toward us.

I dropped his hand after a brief squeeze and readied myself for the battle. Suddenly we were surround by silence. It was unnerving. We waited , looking in all directions for an attack. Then they came into view. A hundred strong. Poor possessed bastards walked to their death. We stood between them and the gate. We glared at each other for minutes before we ran at each other. Bodies clashed against each other and screams rang out into the night.

I fought my way through them. Each body I passed I dropped. It didn't matter to me. They were casualties. Every war has them. I glanced at the others every chance I got. My eyes seeking out Sammy. I was rewarded each time with the sight of Sam killing an opponent gracefully. He was being just as ruthless , but that would be unavoidable. We couldn't exorcise them all.

Bobby and Ellen were holding their own. Each of them taking people out left and right. It all gave me the hope that we would win. They were putting up quite a fight though and they had killed a few of our people. Their numbers had dropped down to barely ten. We were winning , but it wasn't the time to get cocky. I was across the field when I heard the scream. The one voice that I would know anywhere. _Sammy's._ I killed the man I was fighting an sprinted toward him. My heart racing in my chest.

I watched as a balding forty something man held Sam in front of him as a shield. Everyone else had killed the remaining demons. He was the only one left. I slid to a halt feet away from the one man I loved. It was a hostage situation that chilled my blood. There was no way to get Sam away safely. We surrounded the man with enough space to keep him from acting rashly.

"Give it up. You won't make it out alive. Hand him over and we'll make it quick." I told him. He laughed a dark laugh at me. Sam whimpered when the knife pushed further into him. My heart clenched at the sound.

"I may not make it out of here , but I'm not going alone." He said and thrust the knife into Sam. He screamed in pain and dropped to the ground. I ran to him while the others took care of the motherfucker that inflicted the pain on him.

_"Sammy! Oh god , no. Please no."_ I pleaded as I held him to me. He looked at me with those doe eyes and my heart broke. I could feel the blood pouring out of the wound and I cursed to myself.

_"D..Dean..."_ He whispered. The tears were falling freely down my face. A couple of stitches weren't going to fix this. I pulled myself together for him. He needed me and he needed me to be strong.

_"I'm here , baby. I'm here." _I told him , my voice barely breaking. He smiled a little at the name and his body was wracked with violent coughs. I tried to hold myself together.

_"I...I love you...Dean..."_ Sammy said and his eyes started to become unfocused. I knew that he was losing the battle to hang on. I was dying inside with him. I lost all composure as I watched the light get darker in his eyes.

_"Please God not him. Please don't take him." _I pleaded to the heavens. It was then that a body laying lifeless sat up and everyone turned toward it. Guns pointed at the reawakened corpse. The man held up his hands in surrender and spoke.

"Wait , Dean it's me." He said and I knew at that moment who it was. Dad had found a way back to us. I looked at him pleadingly. Silently begging for him to help Sammy. He walked slowly toward us. Everyone weary of him. It wasn't that hard for a demon to trick us.

"I can help." He said as he knelt next to Sam. I was staring into his eyes for any sign of deception. There was none that I could see. I gripped Sammy tighter to me. He laid his hand on the wound on Sammy's back. There was a glow that shone from his hand and I was watching with rapt attention. Sammy jerked in my arms and then it was done. I looked into Sam's eyes and watched as the reflected the awe that he was feeling.

"Dean...I feel...._better."_ He said in awe. I was speechless. He was on the verge of death and then he was fine. I was in shock at the entire thing. I looked at the man who claimed to be our father , asking silently for an explanation. He smiled at me and Sammy.

"You want to know how it's possible?" He asked us. I could only nod at him. I still held Sam as close as possible.

"When I gave my life to save you boys , I was taken north instead of south. Being an angel has it's advantages. Besides we are quite popular up there." He said as he chuckled at his own words. I finally found my voice.

"So are you with mom?" I asked. He smiled at me.

"Yes. It is truly heaven. I just wish that I could be here to watch you boys. You do get a bit of a break though. Lillith won't have enough people to fight you for a while." He said softly. There was a sadness between us. Yet I was happy for the first time since his death. I was getting the chance to say a proper goodbye. He tilted his head toward the sky and nodded.

"I'm sorry , boys. My time is up. I love you both. Take care of each other. And Johnny." He said with a smile and Sam and I were confused at the last part. Who the hell was Johnny? He was gone before we could ask. We all spent the next few hours burying the bodies and then we went our separate ways. Sam and I made our way to a nearby hotel and booked a room. I was still on edge. I had almost lost the love of my life.

I was on him as soon as we were in the room. I crashed my lips to his and savored the taste of him. I stripped him as he stripped me. We threw ourselves at the bed and in minutes He was buried in me. Thrusting wildly as I screamed in pleasure. I was trying to hold the emotions back as he pounded into me. Tears were running down my face and when he noticed , Sam stopped and cradled my face.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked in a worried voice.

"No , I ...just almost....lost you." I said as the sobs wracked my body. He kissed me sweetly and held me as I let it all out. Then when I had stopped he resumed his thrusts only slower this time. We were no longer fucking. We were making love now. It was sweet and tender. Everything felt better. We both came with gently cries of the others name. We lay there in each others arms after that. Holding on as though it would take the pain of what we went through away. I was struck by the idea that I never wanted him away from me. I wanted him connected to me in every way.

"Sammy. Marry me?" I asked suddenly. He turned in my arms to look at me. The love shone in his eyes.

"Yes." He said and kissed me with all the passion he possessed.

We were married a week later and it was the best day of my life. The years that followed were beautiful. We continued to hunt. The job will never be done. Even long after we are gone. They will always threaten our world. It was three years later when we solved the mystery of who Johnny was. A gruesome hunt left only one survivor. A six month old baby boy. We took him in and raised him in the same ways that dad had raised us. Life was complete. Johnny joined us hunting when he was old enough. We hunt as a family and it reminds me of the years we spent with dad. Life couldn't get any better. Sam has fought the demon blood in him. He is in total control now.

We kept in touch with everyone that we held close to us. Ellen and Jo still run the Roadhouse. Ash still lives there as well. Bobby was killed a year ago by a demon. We gave him a proper burial. I like to think that he is with dad. Watching over the three of us. We talk to the other hunters often. The years are going by though and we get older all the time. I don't fear death. I just hope that when I go , Sam goes with me. I can't bear to be separated from him. He is my whole world aside from Johnny. _He's my lover , my brother , my life._

SEE THAT LITTLE BUTTON DOWN THERE....IF YOU PRESS IT A NUDE JENSEN OR JARED WILL APPEAR....DON'T BELIEVE ME??? PRESS IT AND FIND OUT FOR YOURSELF...


End file.
